Herm And Harry- Just A Wish Coming True
by Jia
Summary: Hey, all! My Harry/Herm fic, as promised. I hope you like. If anyone has a better title idea, leave it in your review. Dedicated to Laura (Xoria.) Thanx! *Jia*


A. N. -Hello, all! Two new fics (sort-of) in one day! Aren't you all just so proud of me? LoL. Anyway, this is the first chapter of my new Harry/ Herm fic. Focuses mostly on Hermione in this chapter. 10 points to your house if you recognise the argument in Herm's dream- I have used it before, in a different fic. Hehe. Enjoy this, and I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP.  
  
Disclaimer: All recognisable characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Do I really even need to tell you this every time? Probably not. Oh, well. On with the fic!  
  
"Harry. No, please. No, no.Harry.Look out. HARRY!" Hermione awoke once more, bathed in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. Her lungs did not seem to be accepting air very well at this point. Hermione had had the dream again. Ever since she had parted with Harry at King's Cross, the same dream had come to her every night.  
  
***Dream Sequence***  
  
"No, Harry, you can play Quidditch in a thunderstorm!"  
  
"Ron, I'm telling you, you can't- what if you get struck by lightning and die, eh? What would you do then? Call up your spirit friend and tell them to revive you?"  
  
"No- er. maybe?"  
  
She, Harry, and Ron were walking Diagon Alley, chatting happily about some random subject. Laughing gaily, they passed Flourish and Blotts', when a dark shadow rose from the ground and took the form of Voldemort.  
  
"'Mione, Ron- run. I'll stay and fight him off."  
  
"Harry, we could help-"  
  
"'Mione, listen to my words! You have to. I'll not have you dying on my account. Go!"  
  
"Harry-"  
  
This time it was Ron who cut in. "Hermione- now. See ya round, Harry. Good luck." And with that, Ron pulled her off down Diagon Alley, away from the spot where Harry and Voldemort were fighting. After about 10 minutes of fighting Ron, Hermione was finally able to pull herself free of his grip and run back- with the intention of saving Harry. or, at least, helping him.  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
"Herm, what- look out!" Harry quickly shoved her to the ground. Voldemort had aimed a curse at Hermione, knowing that it would hurt Harry immensely to see the one he loved (even if he wouldn't admit it) die. The curse that was destined for Hermione hit Harry instead, and he fell to the ground beside her. Cackling evilly, Voldemort fled the scene- he had accomplished what he had come to do. Kill The-Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
"Harry. please don't die. open your eyes." Hermione took his head and laid it in her lap, hoping to look in his brilliant green eyes once more.  
  
"Herm." Harry's eyes opened slowly and it looked as if it took all of his strength just to open them.  
  
"Harry! Oh, thank the Great Wizards, you're okay."  
  
"Herm, I'm not. I can feel it- I'm going to die. No, don't look at me that way. Hermione, I just. want you to know that I. I love you, Hermione Granger." And, having said those words, Harry closed his eyes once more- never to open them again.  
  
Hermione felt tears come to her eyes as she looked at his pale, still form. "I love you too, Harry Potter."  
  
***End Dream***  
  
The Dream, as she had taken to calling it, never failed to arrive. Breathing deeply and calming herself ("It is only a dream- and you don't believe in Divination, it's a load of rubbish.") Hermione looked at her clock. 10- o'clock A. M. 1 September 2002. At least she was awake on time this year. Though Hermione was often the first one awake at Hogwarts, she had a nasty habit of sleeping in while at home.  
  
After an extremely long, very hot shower, Hermione walked downstairs to breakfast.  
  
"Have the dream again, Hermi?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes as she replied, "Yes, Mum." She figured that her mum would know by now that if she awoke screaming Harry's name, Hermione had had the nightmare.  
  
"Got all your Hogwarts things together, Herm?"  
  
That was her father- always the sensible one. At least he managed to remember which nickname she preferred.  
  
"Good- grab a breakfast bar, and meet me by the car. I'll go and get your things. We need to leave now if we want to catch the train before it leaves. Your mum's staying here- a patient of ours needed to re-schedule her appointment and is coming this morning instead of this afternoon."  
  
"'Kay, Dad. Love you, Mum."  
  
"Love you too, Dear. Owl us when you get there."  
  
"I will, Mum. Bye!"  
  
Munching her granola bar, Hermione climbed in the front of their Jaguar convertible. That was the thing about having parents who are dentists- you can have practically any car you want. Soon enough, Dr. Granger came and started the motor. As they drove off towards King's Cross Station, Hermione began wondering what the New Year would bring. She shuddered, as the dream was remembered- hopefully it would not bring Voldemort any closer to Harry.  
  
AN- Hey! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new fic. What will happen when Hermione and Harry meet up on the train? How will Herm handle her newfound feelings for Harry, and will he return them? Find out in my next installment! Adios for now!  
  
-Jia 


End file.
